HardCoded
by JBody
Summary: Edward is a hacker-for-hire who spent last night in bed with his next mark. This is my first fanfiction. Please review it :)
1. Chapter 1

Edward peeked out from under the covers as she walked away, gathering up her clothes. He pretended to have fallen asleep, but the truth was, his mind was elsewhere.

The young brunette disappeared into the bathroom for a minute before exiting fully clothed.

She opened his bedroom door quietly so as not to wake him. He appreciated that. She turned to look back as she closed the door, and he lowered the blanket back over his eyes.

There was a sharp beeping that softened as he was lulled back from his typical dream of emptiness. He picked up his phone.

It was a text message from Jasper, "New target, I crypt mailed you the details."

Edward opened up his laptop, typed his 28-character long password, scanned his fingerprint and then as a final security measure spoke his verbal passcode into the microphone, "I am immortal."

His desktop loaded with a chime and a terminal window popped up on top. A few commands and he was connected to a system of proxies scrambling every request through hundreds of other unsuspecting people's computers, nothing ever connecting back to him.

Edward pinged the crypt mail server with his private 4096-bit encrypted passkey that only a handful of others had the public version of. He had 2 messages.

The message from Jasper gave him the location and the time for their next job.

Mandarin, 60 Columbus Circle, Room 2308, 20:32

It was a couple hours away, so he needed to start prepping.

He cleared the terminal and starting probing their website for vulnerabilities. He was always astounded by the lack of security corporations put in place. Websites are supposed to never have access to servers that have access to the internal network, but as with ninety-five percent of the corporate sites he has had the pleasure of hacking, this one is also insecure.

Within a few minutes he had exploited the database connection with the reservations system, queried the tables to find who is staying in the room next to their target. Only a minute later, he had made a room swap giving them the penthouse suite while he took over that room under one of his many false identities.

He messaged Jasper back, let him know they would be staying in room 2310 and finally got out of bed.

Edward stood up, stretched, groaning incomprehensibly, then gathered up a couple things off the floor, a Dead Kennedys tank-top, his favorite faded black skinny jeans, a towel from the post of his bed and his can of hair gel. The average person would have looked at his room and dismissed it as a pigsty, but Edward knew where everything was, and preferred it this way.

He opened the door to the bathroom, and saw a message on his mirror written in bright purple lip-stick. The same shade the brunette he took home last night was wearing.

Bella 212-555-9832 - Call Me

 _Bella._ Edward repeated in his head as he pulled down his boxers and twisted the shower knob to scalding.

Lost in thought, shampoo still lathered in his dark brown, shoulder length hair, he snapped back to reality with a start when someone began pounding on his front door. He attempted to ignore them as he rinsed his hair clean, but whoever it was, was relentless.

A minute later and the pounding stopped, allowing him to finish his shower in peace.

He shut the water off and ripped the curtain open, then jumped.

"Rose," he shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Rosalie, Edward's on-again, off-again, no-strings-attached, anything-goes, lover just cocked her head to the side and smiled. One finger pointed back at the mirror, the other hand on her hip and her eyes focusing only on Edward's semi.

"Who's Bella?" she asked in her best valley-girl impression. "Is she, like, pretty?"

"She's just a girl. I met her last night, we had some fun, she left," he said keeping his eyes away from hers and trying to think of anything but sex. For Edward, it was never hard to ignore his primal urges, he only needed to pick up a book, open his laptop or go for a walk, but something about Rosalie Hale, made focusing on anything but sex impossible.

"In all the fun you guys were having, you apparently forgot to ask her for her name or number," she said smiling still, staring still, her eyes hungry.

Edward looked up at the ceiling, trying his best to keep his head in the game, "I need to hurry and get ready. I have to meet Jasper in mid-town in about a…"

His head snapped back so hard, he heard the bones crack. While he wasn't paying attention, Rosalie, the magnificent lover, had silently fallen to her knees and swallowed his entire 8-inch dick, leaving her tongue out to lick his balls. Edward's hands flailed, unsure of what to do, eventually found the shower rod and her head. He closed his eyes and forgot all about Jasper, his job or the previous night.

Still sucking his cock, Rose popped the buttons one by one on her semi-sheer white blouse, tossing it to the floor, then unzipped her pencil skirt and shimmied out of it without disrupting the rhythmic slurping and pumping pattern she had worked her way into.

Edward let out a slight groan and Rosalie knew he was about to cum, but she wasn't ready for that, and with a satisfying pop, pulled her mouth off his prick. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes for the first time since she surprised him in the shower.

Rosalie rose from the floor in a fluid motion, stepping out of her skirt and keeping one hand still on Edwards throbbing cock, and she lead him from the bathroom back to his bedroom. Standing beside the bed, using her free hand she grabbed him by the back of his neck and commanded his mouth to hers, fervently forcing her tongue down his throat.

Edward reciprocated her actions, completely lost in the heat of her breath and the pressure of her hand squeezing his prick. Edward gave her lip a sharp bite, drawing the slightest amount of blood before violently pushing her. She tripped backward, giving his cock one final tug before it slipped from her hand and she landed on the bed with an audible thud. Before she could even regain her bearings, Edward had her thighs on either side of his face, his hands ripping her black lace thong, and his tongue lapping at the juices that had already saturated her panties and were cascading down her legs.

Rose locked her fingers in his hair, pulling his tongue into the folds of her aching pussy.

He paused for the briefest of moments, and just inhaled her aroma, the hotness of her mound, then began fucking her with his mouth, exploring every inch of her insides, lapping up her liquid as she came time and time again.

Ragged breaths and moans escaped both of their throats as Edward stood up, Rose's legs wrapped around him, begging for his cock to enter her.

"God dammit, put a fucking sock on the door!"

Rose squealed as she tried covering herself with the blankets she was on top of. Edward let out a growl of a scream, "GET OUT!"

"Damn, lil' bro, didn't mean to cock block you," Emmett said, throwing his head back in laughter.

Edward grabbed the first thing he could and threw it straight at his head, but Emmett ducked and Edward's phone shattered into a thousand tiny pieces making Emmett laugh even harder as he left Edward's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've reached Edward Cullen, please leave a message," the phone echoed back to Jasper for the fourth time.

 _Where are you Edward?_ Jasper thought as he paced back and forth in front of the third floor entrance to the hotel. His hands instinctively grabbed a greasy lock of his golden blond curls.

Jasper was about to ditch when Edward appeared at the top of the escalator with multiple bags from the various shops in the mall.

"It's about fucking time," Jasper said, "Let me guess, Rose stopped by?"

Jasper hated his twin sister. She was always getting in the way, and it seemed like it was purposeful. If there really was such a thing as a psychic connection between twins, she found a way to both exploit it and block it.

"She stopped by for a couple minutes," Edward replied, but when Jaspers eyes started turning red, he realized he shouldn't have. "Calm down, man. Emmett was there."

Edward gave a few bags to Jasper and told him the plan, "Just follow along."

They both walked to the elevator bank, and the guard, a very large black man, asked for their room key.

Edward huffed, and dropped his bags, then started reaching in to his pockets, then looking into the bags.

"Dammit babe, did you lose the key again?" Jasper shouted at him.

"I didn't lose it, and don't yell at me, if you hadn't been rushing me I wouldn't have been in such a hurry and misplaced it. It's got to be around here somewhere. Check in my wallet, hon, it's in your bag."

"It's not in here."

The guard, taken aback by the fighting couple, said that an ID or passport would be fine.

Jasper handed over Edward's perfectly forged passport to the guard who looked at the photograph, then at Edward, then typed a few keys on the computer. "It appears we had to reset your door code anyway, so let me print you a new key."

The guard handed Jasper two keys and told Edward, "Try not to lose these ones Mr. Black."

"You can call me Jacob. Mr.," he paused looking at the name tag on his jacket, "Derek."

Edward smiled back at the guard as he passed.

Once in the room, Edward began by hacking the wireless access point their section of the floor connected to, setting all the traffic authenticated as room 2308 through his laptop.

Jasper walked over and turned on the TV and switched the channel to ESPN to watch baseball.

Edward sighed, and put his headphones in to block out the distractions. A few commands and all the Wi-Fi traffic was flowing through his laptop. He only had to wait a few minutes for their target to try and download a file, which Edward promptly replaced with his own trojan horse, giving him complete access to and control over the computer.

"I'm in, what am I looking for?"

Jasper hopped off the plush bed and stood behind Edward, looking down over his shoulder.

"A bank account, GPS logs, emails, I don't know yet. Apparently he is a launderer for some Iranian-American gun running organization, they call themselves the Volturi."

Edward looked through the browser history and found they had a Yahoo! Email address. So he fired up his browser and forwarded all requests through the launderer's computer, fully expecting they would have logged out as any half-sane person should do, but he was pleasantly surprised that he loaded up their inbox.

He turned on his browser's automatic scraper, which would load every email and save them down to his local drive to read more thoroughly when they had time. That's when he noticed the email address in the top right, _212bella87_.

 _It can't be her._ He thought to himself. He wracked his brain to find the moment he should have seen, the moment that should have clued him in on the fact that she's a criminal, but of course he wouldn't find it. He didn't want to know her name and until the morning she didn't want to give him her name.

Edward kept this discovery to himself, and finished the download, closed the laptop and they both left down opposite stairwells.

When Edward returned to his apartment, Emmett was sitting on the couch in the living room eating pretzels and watching a late-night talk show with some washed up comedian interviewing a soon to be washed up comedian.

"Two girls in a single day?" He cocked an eyebrow at Edward as he walked passed.

 _I don't have time for this_ , he mouthed silently, rolling his eyes. At an audible volume, he continued, "Rose doesn't count, and I don't know who the other one is."

Scrunching his face, Emmett, not the brightest bulb in the pack, was deep in thought trying to manually connect two thoughts that his brain hadn't done automatically. "Bella," was all he said with a self-congratulatory smile Edward didn't have to see to know was there.

Edward walked through the living room, down the side hallway to the last door on the left; his only sanctuary; his library.

He docked his laptop and the 3 monitors came to life, illuminating the nearly pitch black room to a level that rivals time square. He opened the first, most recent email.


End file.
